Don't Let Go
by estrelita
Summary: A songfic about Elliot and Olivia confronting each others feelings towards each otehr. What else would it be? Rated T just to be safe.


**Hi everyone, I'm back :) I know this isn't what you were looking for, I know you have been waiting for chapter 5 of my story to go up and it's almost done. But I thought I would give you guys a little something in the mean time. :) Aren't I nice:)**

**This** **is dedicated to Kay who has always been and will continue to be in my heart eternally. I love her so much, and she's one of my best friends. My heart is always with you chika.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing, not even this song! But hey, we're thinking of a plan to take over. I'll keep you updated. lol :)

**

* * *

Song:** Don't Let Go 

**Artist:** Sarah McLachlan

Today had just been filled with so many mixtures of emotions for Olivia. They had been working a rape case involving a 5-year-old and the 16-year-old boy next door. She doesn't know who, but the young boy seemed to know, seemed to read the vibes she had been sending off to Elliot. Because as they left the court room today he smiled at her and said that she better make a move quick before someone else did.

She didn't understand, but when Casey brought him in for one more round of questioning before the case went to trail, he just pushed all her bottons. It was like he could read hr mind, see right through her to the pain she felt inside. The longing she had to be held in Elliot's arms.

But how? He sat there, across the table taunting her. Ask her why she kept it a secret. Why she wouldn't just come out and say it. She finally lost it, stood up and confessed, "Okay, so I do have an attraction. So I do love him. Does that make you happy to hear it! What good can it possibly do you? And how the hell do you even know all of this?"

The young boy just smiled at her and replied, "I can just tell these things. And it won't do me any good. But it will do you."

It hadn't done much good for her. It turned out Elliot had been standing on the other side of the one-way glass, and heard everything. Olivia felt so embarrassed she left work and went straight home. Casey tried calling her, but Olivia wouldn't answer the phone. She wouldn't even answer it when Elliot called her. It hadn't done her much good, and she didn't think it would do anything later on either.

She sat beside her living room window, head resting against the cold hard glass. The rain pelting on the window. The gray, gloomy clouds filled with water loomed over the sky of New York City. She was in a pair of black boxer shorts she slept in and a long blue T-shirt that almost reached her knees that read: NYPD in yellow letters She tucked her knees to her chest and rested her chin there.

What was she supposed to do about Elliot? She may have escaped today, but what about tomorrow at work? And the next day? And they day after that? Now that she's confessed there's an attraction, there will be questions too many to count.

That's when a thud at the door mad her jump. "Who is it?" she asked, getting up and taking a look through her peep whole. And her heart skipped a beat at the sight of who stood just feet away–behind her front door.

"Liv, it's me, Elliot. Let me in. I think we need to talk."

_Great, talking, that's just what I need right now._ She didn't want to. But she had too. It was either now or later, and she figured she couldn't feel much worse then she felt feeling right now "Elliot listen–" she started.

"No, Olivia open the door. There's something I need to tell you."

Olivia gave in, a tear streaming her face. She slowly opened the door and let Elliot step inside. She looked at him for a moment without saying a word, and he just looked at her searching he face for some answers.

She felt so over whelmed. After everything she went through today, and now to see Elliot standing there in her house. It was all just happening so fast, and she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to explain her actions or her words from earlier today. She felt like a child starring into the unforseen eyes of the adult, and she didn't want to explain way she wrote all over the wall in markers.

That room in the precinct was like a freshly painted white wall, and all the words that came spilling out of her mouth were like the markers in a child's hand; bleeding their colors–orange, blue, black, yellow, and red–making unforgivable drawings, marking unchangeable signs. Everything was spinning in her mind. What was she going to say? Who would be the first to speak? And what did Elliot have to tell her?

**_I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome_**

She starred it the deep blue eyes of the man before her; seeing him for the very first time. Meeting him for the first time. Seeing into the soul of the man that she loved and longed to be held by. Things just seem to be so crazy, yet so calm.

Everything has been made more complicated, yet so easy. The time had come for them to choose between what's doing what is right, and what is easy.

The colors that filled her heart began to over flow and they came spilling out before her. She had to say something. But what if the more she said, the more she ruined what they had? The friendship they held so dear? Would he forgive her, or look the other way? But then who was he to say? Who was he to judge?

He showed up her today at Olivia's front door. He had something ne needed to say. Would he run and hid from the feelings they share, or let them run wild? Would he take he in his arms and tell her it's okay?

"Elliot?" she asked.

"What?"

**_Will you forgive me if I feel this way_** **_Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go _**

"About earlier today. I'm sorry, he just–I was," she stuttered. She didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Shhh," he silenced, putting a finger to her lips. "I know that we are both burning with questions, and are seeking answers.

How right he was.

"Listen," Elliot began. "We've both said things in the past that we didn't mean. "I need to know if you meant what you said, or if it was just out o the heat of the moment?"

Olivia thought for a second. Not fully comprehending what Elliot was asking her. She closed her eyes a moment. Taking everything in. Maybe Elliot felt the same way. Maybe all these years they both had been to shy, or to full of pride to come out and admit that they had both secretly fallen in love.

There was no doubt about it. Olivia was in love for sure. Elliot gave her hope, gave her a reason to wake up every morning. When she had nothing else to hold on to, he made her believe that there was a better tomorrow. Was this her better tomorrow? Was this what she had been waiting? The chance to explain herself and maybe making something between herself and Elliot?

"Elliot, what I said back there at the precinct," Olivia said, looking up into Elliot's clear blue eyes. "That' it was,"

"Just answer me please. Did you mean what you said?" he asked once again, placing both his hands on her forearms. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

Just that simple touch of his strong arms sent her to heaven. Made her melt. She was debating to either tell him she loved him, or say it was in the heat of the moment, and then they could go on living the rest of their lives as SVU partners, and nothing more.

But his touch sent that ray of hope thriving through her. Maybe they had a chance at love. All they had to do was believe and never let it go.

_**(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go) No, I won't let go **_

As he held onto Olivia, his sense went wild. He longed to just pull her in and kiss her. To run his fingers through her lovely hair. To kiss the lips of the beautiful woman he has grown to love. He watched her smile, and couldn't resist smiling back. Even though she wasn't trying hard, her smile made him warm inside and made him want to kiss her lips.

Elliot had so many different questions running through his mind. If Olivia would just answer this one, he would know it would be all right, all right to tell her that she's beautiful. To tell her that everything will be okay, and they'll stay together always and forever.

He would take away all the pain from her past and make things right again. He would take back everything he said before and make Olivia love again. They could share the rest of their lives together, and they could build a life together. But he needed to know this one thing. Did she mean what she said?

He felt like he was diving into ice cold water, the pain so real. Like knives piercing you all over.

"Olivia, please. Don't leave me hanging her. I need to know if you meant everything you said." He explained.

"Why," she managed to whisper, in an almost inaudible voice.

"Because I need to know,"

_**Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain **_

She smiled weakly again and Elliot couldn't take it any more. He couldn't smell the soft sent of Olivia's body wash and he was dying inside to let her know what he felt.

"Because Liv," he told her. "Because that's how I feel about you. I love you, can't you see? All these years I have, and you never knew." he admitted. "I wanting to tell you so many times, but I never knew that you felt the same why too. So that's why I need to know if you meant what you said."

He couldn't believe he was telling her this. It all came pouring out like the water bursting from a dam. He felt like he was in a car rolling down a steep heel, faster and faster, then finding out the brakes were blown.

Elliot just couldn't resist her sweet, sweet smile. And when he say her there, just starring at him, mouth a jar. He couldn't help but think that she didn't feel that way too. She seemed to quiet. But it was a moment like no other.

Suddenly she smiled and threw her self at Elliot and just hugged him. She began sobbing on his shoulder. And Elliot knew she felt the same way he did. He just held her in his arms and hugged her. What else could her do? They wanted o make this moment last forever. To hold on and never let go. They had been spinning so fast, that if they let go, they would be lost for ever.

But if they held on, they could do anything together. They could fly. They could finally be happy. Have the one true thing in their life that made them soar like nothing else before.

**_You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_**

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia."

"Promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything,"

"Don't ever let me go. Don't ever forget about me. Promise me you'll love me forever." she whispered.

Elliot looked into her deep brown eyes and placed a chaste kissed on her lips. "I promise." He ran a hand through her hair. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they kissed passionately.

"Promise me again,"

"I promise,"

"I love you," she repeated. It just felt so natural for her to say those words to Elliot.

"I love you too," Elliot replied, as they kissed passionately.

The kiss soon deepened. And Elliot carried her to the bedroom.

– – – – – – – – – –

They were both wrapped up in the pure white sheets and Olivia rested her head on Elliot's bare chest. Nothing had very come close to the feelings they shared that night. It was amazing.

"You're wonderful," Elliot smiled, running a hand along Olivia's bare shoulder.

"So are you," she answered, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

Elliot leaned in to try and kiss her again, but she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just. I just want you to hold me. I just want to lay her and feel this way forever."

**_I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon - just hold on tight_ **

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed. Please revoiew:) And I just wanted to let you know that my story will be having a title change to "A Deeper Meaing" thanks to Kelly:) I loved the title idea! And look for mione and Dani's new account together, right now our name is simply Cilla and Dani. We're working on a story together! I hope you guys will read it when it comes out:)

luv you guys,

Cilla/Estrelita/hermanita/Liv/Marish/chikadee and everything else everyone calls me:)


End file.
